


Five Times Lisa Told Her Captain No (and One Time She Didn’t)

by chellerrific



Category: Bleach
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellerrific/pseuds/chellerrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody had to be the one to keep his ass in line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Lisa Told Her Captain No (and One Time She Didn’t)

**I.**

Lisa got to her feet, her chair scraping harshly against the floor as it slid backwards. In her hands she held a small stack of papers, which she tapped against the desktop to straighten out.

Kyoraku, sitting at his own desk, had been staring out the window like a small boy stuck in lessons, but at the noise he came back to his senses and looked over at her. “Lisa?”

“Hm?”

“You’re done? With all your paperwork? Already?”

“I am.”

He looked down at the large stack of papers in front of him. He hadn’t even made a dent in it.

“Hey, Lisa. How about—”

“Nope.” She strode past him and out the office door without so much as a backward glance.

* * *

**II.**

There were only two Hollows left. There had been many more to start with and the fight had been tougher than either Kyoraku or his lieutenant had expected, but neither of them had taken any injuries and it was nearly over now.

The ground was muddy from recent rain and Lisa, to her great irritation, nearly lost her footing in it. It was just the opening the Hollow needed, sending her flying into a tree with a grunt of pain.

The sound caught Kyoraku’s attention as he delivered a finishing blow to his own opponent. His distraction offered the final Hollow an opening on him, too, and down he went with a splatter.

Lisa was back on her feet and with a leap from behind, she brought Haguro Tonbo down with deadly precision to cleave the Hollow’s mask neatly in two.

As it vanished, she hurried to where her captain lay in the mud and knelt beside him. His eyes were closed and he was bleeding from a small gash on his forehead. “Knock it off, you big baby.”

He cracked one eye open. “Is that how you speak to your gravely-injured captain?”

“This is a scratch. I took a harder hit than you. Besides, it’s your own damn fault for letting yourself be distracted.”

“My little Lisa was in distress!”

“If I thought you genuinely believed that, I’d kick your ass myself.”

He sat up slightly, leaning his weight back on his elbows. “All the same, I’m injured and it stings. Won’t you kiss it better?”

“I won’t.” Lisa planted a hand on his chest and shoved him back down into the mud, then stood and started for the Seireitei on her own, without waiting for him to follow.

* * *

**III.**

Kyoraku was dimly aware that someone was touching him. He’d been having a magnificent dream in which, coincidentally enough, someone had also been touching him, and this augmented it nicely as he drifted along the border between asleep and awake.

“Shunsui. Shunsui.” The voice was soft and a little sing-song, the speaker close enough for her breath to brush his cheeks.

His eyes drifted open lazily to find a familiar face a heartbeat from his own. “Lisa? You’ll have to forgive me, I’m a little confused, though not displeased.”

Lisa planted a foot on his rear and gave him a hard shove with it, yanking away his blankets simultaneously. “Good. Complete compound sentences means you’re awake enough to get your lazy ass out of bed.”

It was cold and early and this was not what he'd opened his eyes for. “Lisa! Weren’t you trying to take advantage of me in my sleep?”

“No. I was taking advantage of your perverted nature to get you out of bed. And look, it worked. Come on. You have a captain’s meeting to get to.”

Kyoraku gave a small whimper into his pillow. Rich of her to call him a pervert, but, well. Birds of a feather.

* * *

**IV.**

A warm and savory aroma drifted under Kyoraku’s nose, rousing him from his nap. He followed it drowsily to the courtyard, where he found Lisa under a cherry tree with a book. She was taking her lunch break, from the looks of it, and for lunch she was having…

He was by her side in an instant. “Nikuman?”

Lisa chewed and swallowed what was already in her mouth, looking up at her captain lazily. “Good morning.”

He ignored the sarcasm. “Those smell really good.”

Lisa held a bun in palm of her hand. “This is my last one. Say, these are your favorites, aren't they?”

“Lisa! I’m so touched you remembered. You… wouldn’t happen to have gotten full from all the other ones you’ve already eaten, would you?”

Lisa considered the bun held out in her upturned hand at length. “Hmm… nope.” With one swift movement, she stuffed as much of it in her mouth as she could.

It was his own fault, really.

* * *

**V.**

The light still on in the office caught Kyoraku’s attention as he prepared to leave for the night. He strolled over to check on things, whistling as he went. “Lisa? Oh.”

Lisa was sitting on the sofa next to a little girl, a large book open on their laps.

“Is it the first of the month already?” he pondered idly, strolling a few steps past the threshold. The little girl—Nanao Ise, he remembered—always came to read with Lisa on the first of the month. It was a ritual he encouraged, because children as young as Nanao were rare in the Guard and he knew she could use a friend.

Nanao regarded him with silent awe, as she always did, but Lisa’s look was far less reverent. “Something you need, Captain?”

“Oh, just wondering if I might join the two of you for a short while.”

“No.” The verdict came without hesitation or room for discussion.

Kyoraku put a hand to his heart like she’d just stabbed him there. “My Lisa is so cruel!” He appealed to Nanao with a wounded look.

“Don’t pay attention to him,” Lisa told the little girl. “He interrupts with tangents about how he’d have done it differently and he always spoils the ending.”

Nanao looked between the two of them, temporarily at a loss. Finally she turned to Kyoraku. “I’m sorry, Captain. I don’t want to know the ending until we get there.”

Kyoraku let his body droop like she'd just dropped a weight on his back. “Ouch. So small and already so cold. You must be very proud, Lisa.”

“As a matter of fact, I am. Now beat it. The bamboo cutter is in the middle of devising impossible tasks for his beautiful daughter’s suitors.”

Kyoraku cast Nanao one last baleful look. Her own expression was a bit startled and apologetic, but then she turned her gaze determinedly back to the book.

He sighed mournfully, dragging himself around in a half-circle before shuffling out the door again. Behind him, Lisa’s voice resumed the story.

Still, he was a little relieved. Given Lisa’s usual choice of reading material, he had to admit he’d felt a measure of concern about what exactly she was reading to Nanao.

* * *

**VI.**

Lisa crouched outside the window of the Captains’ Assembly Hall, eavesdropping shamelessly. This sounded serious. Something very bad had definitely happened to Kensei and Mashiro, and it seemed as if Hiyori was headed straight into whatever it was, completely unaware. If the old man was putting three more captains and the strength of the Kido Corps into seeing to it, he must have felt the situation was extremely grave, which was chilling in its own right.

Inside the Assembly Hall, Kyoraku was in the process of volunteering her to go with Hachi and the captains. “Hey, Lisa!” he called over his shoulder.

Without hesitation, she popped up into a standing position to acknowledge his summons. It was pointless to pretend she wasn’t there; her captain knew her well enough to know she would be—doing things they weren’t really supposed to was something they had in common, after all—and the head captain at least had to have already been aware of her presence.

“You heard all that?” Kyoraku asked after the obligatory but half-hearted scolding was out of the way.

“Yeah.” She’d been right there, after all.

“So you’ll go?”

“Of course.” He’d phrased it as a question, but it wasn’t one to her.

“Get to it, then.”

And with a final thumbs up, she disappeared into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> As I tragically lack a legitimate Internet connection for the time being, dialogue from chapter -102/episode 210 largely paraphrased.
> 
> Now if you’ll excuse me, I made myself sad.


End file.
